bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukei Tsuki
| relatives = Tenebrosi Lunae (Father) | education = Teachings of The Minus | shikai = Non-Existent | bankai = Non-Existent | storyline = SI: KCD ( Debut ) | roleplay = Bleach: TKM | japanese voice = Kenshō Ono | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Appearance Personality History Equipment (伝令神機, Denreishinki): Powers & Abilities : Ghost's Soundless Babel (ゴーストの行音バベル, Gōsuto No Gyōon Baberu): *'Phantom Pass' (幻峠, Maboroshi-tōge): *'Phatom's Fade Away' (幻消えていく, Maboroshi Kieteiku): *'Phantom Dive' (幻ダイブ,Maboroshi Daibu): **'Phantom's Vanishing Overflow' (幻溢れ消失点, Maboroshi Afure Shōshitsu-ten): *'Phantom's Soundless Shot' (幻行音ショット, Maboroshi Gyōon Shotto): **'Cry of The Phantom' (静か幻の叫び, Shizuka Maboroshi No Sakebi): Uncommon Intimidation: Unlike the rest of his companions, Mukei's Intimidation is not hostile, or developed from his determination. It is instead a full representation of his potential as a combatant, showing the fact that he would not be an easy opponent to surpass. It comes off as an overwhelming force of wind in which completely envelops his person. It was commented on by Hikari Raiotto, who said that Mukei was indeed one of the strongest in Jūnshin, and that the enormous raging aura around him was proof. However, being as it is not The Art of Killing (which is possessed by the other Jūnshin), it cannot augment his spiritual power in anyway. It does, however, augment his physical abilities. Thus, putting him on a level completely overwhelming even the strongest physical member of Jūnshin. : *'Desert Eagle' (砂漠鷲, Sabaku Washi): Abnormal Integer Weighted Words (加重言葉, Kajū Kotoba) is Mukei's incredibly unique Minus ability. It starts by storing the created from a forming in his inside of his Inner World. This is then drawn out through a form of Manipulation similar to . This manipulation is the center of his ability, and uses the to create a special form of only accessible by him. The is used to project his imagination on the material plane of existence, allowing for him to literally create and control anything he imagine. However, using this unique ability comes with a draw back. The draw back is that he must use spoken incantations to conjure the spell. However, the incantations are more like commands. If the incantation is interrupted, then so is the conjuration of the spell. It was given the name Weighted Words by Ijōna Hoshi, and is used as reference to Mukei's ability to speak words that actually mean something to his surrounding companions. *'Unspoken Reason' (無言理由, Mugon Ryū): In actuality, Mukei has the ability to project his imagination on the material plane of existence. When mixing his own with the stored in his Inner World, he is capable of manifesting a solid figure. The solid figure is a series of collected kanji that make up either a phrase or a word in Japanese text. The manipulation of the inside of the solid character positioned on or around his body, results in the manifestation of the object in question. For example, if he was to conjure the kanji for fire on his palm, and then manipulate the as , he could actually create a mass of flames. The idea was given to him after meeting Hikari Raiotto, being as he had a similar ability. It is also an ability he calls King's Gesture (王身振り, Ōmiburi). The reason behind this alternate naming is unknown, though it is considered a reference to a king's ability to simply move his hand to dispatch his servants or command his legion. **'Shatter' (シャター, Shatā): *'Spoken Truth' (話す真実, Hanasu Shinjitsu): **'Vizier of The King' (王の宰相, Ō No Saishō): Trivia